And we
by Tomato12
Summary: Toma un sorbo de café, esta tibio y aunque odia el café negro no le molesta cuando lo prueba y es completamente amargo. Su compañero le mira expectante, tiene miedo de él, tiene miedo de sí mismo pero es inevitable apartar el tema cuando ya lo había dejado a la deriva mucho tiempo atrás. [AoKise] [One-shot]


**Advertencias: **OoC

**Publicaciones:** y Amor Yaoi.**  
**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, si fuese lo contrario hace mucho Kise habría huido con Ahomine. **

* * *

**And we**

**.**

**.**

Una fresca brisa arrastra consigo envolturas de golosinas, hojas secas y una pluma de pato marrón verdosa. Danzan a lo largo de la calle, se detienen y se arremolinan con cada nueva ráfaga.

La vista desde aquel ventanal le remonta a memorias pasadas, momentos en los que muchas veces deseo ser simplemente Ryota y no un modelo de nivel internacional. El café sigue humeante y la camarera regresa por tercera ocasión preguntando si desea algo más, intenta no ser descortés pero le incomoda esa mirada profunda con la que le mira; niega con la cabeza una vez más y esta se vuelve a su puesto con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja.

Suspira pesadamente –como en todo el día- y por un momento contiene el aliento al mirar a lo lejos una silueta que podría reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo, se encoge en su asiento conteniendo las lágrimas que buscan desesperadamente escapar de sus ojos, debe ser fuerte pero se lo repite tantas veces que poco a poco las palabras pierden sentido y fuerza.

Le tiemblan las manos cuando por segundos sus miradas se encuentran y esa sensación le recuerda a su primer encuentro. Toma una bocanada grande de aire; la máscara de Kise Ryota nuevamente hace aparición en un intento de mostrar que es fuerte y que no le molesta la presencia de la persona frente a él. Esa misma máscara que representa que en cualquier momento todo acabara y serán unos desconocidos destinados a no encontrarse jamás.

Evita mirarlo cuando llega a aquella mesa apartada del establecimiento y asiente casi automáticamente cuando Daiki pregunta si puede sentarse.

Agradece mentalmente cuando la misma camarera se acerca para preguntar a su nuevo acompañante cuál será su orden a lo que este con una voz autoritaria y una mirada de repulsión se limita a ordenar un cappuccino y un pastel de fresas.

Siente el miedo de la chica pero niega nuevamente con la cabeza antes de que pueda formular la cuarta pregunta del día, sonríe tímidamente y se aleja rápidamente dejando un ambiente tenso y pesado.

El silencio es incómodo y no sabe qué hacer o decir, puede escuchar las voces de las personas del lugar. Aparta la mirada de nuevo al paisaje detrás del ventanal, siente su mirada sobre él y da un respingo cuando Aomine coloca una mano sobre la suya; sus miradas chocan y ve la tristeza en esos ojos azules que ha visto por años, suelta un pequeño gemido intentando contener las lágrimas tratando de apartar su mano de la de él, sin embargo, Daiki toma su mano con mayor efusividad. Le sorprende cuando continua en aquella posición incluso cuando la joven trae su pedido y sonríe con satisfacción cuando a lo lejos la chica comienza a hacer mohines de su mala suerte. Por un momento se olvida del verdadero propósito de aquella reunión, libera su mano lentamente, puede sentir la calidez en esta a pesar de que se acerca el invierno y el frío es brutal a esa hora del día.

Toma un sorbo de café, esta tibio y aunque odia el café negro no le molesta cuando lo prueba y es completamente amargo. Su compañero le mira expectante, tiene miedo de él, tiene miedo de sí mismo pero es inevitable apartar el tema cuando ya lo había dejado a la deriva mucho tiempo atrás.

Sabe lo que se aproxima, su relación está por terminar pero ya está cansado de las excusas, está cansado de no poder salir a una cita, está cansado de negar cuando preguntan su relación con Aomine, está cansado de mentir, ya está cansado de esperar. En su mente se libra una batalla y no sabe quién ganara: La razón o su corazón. Intenta articular algunas palabras pero estas se atoran en su garganta, el sabor amargo le entumece la lengua pero está seguro que no ha sido por el café.

—Ryota. — Aomine le habla con voz ronca y la sola mención de su nombre acelera su respiración, no quiere escuchar, cierra los ojos fuertemente esperando esas palabras que marcan su fin. —¿Formarías parte de mi familia?— Abrió los ojos abruptamente, le vio deslizar un sobre amarillo por la mesa sacando al mismo tiempo la forma de adopción de su interior, las lágrimas caen inmediatamente impidiéndole reaccionar o decir algo coherente y el llanto se vuelve aún más intenso cuando Daiki desliza un anillo brillante sobre su dedo. —No me importaría ser de tu familia pero quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me perteneces— Aomine le mira con una sonrisa radiante, limpia sus lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo y sonríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Sé que estas enfadado, Tetsu y Kagami se encargaron de darme la paliza de mi vida por dejarte ir, pero juro que te busque por todos lados. Fui un completo idiota, te herí por mucho tiempo y no sé si algún día podré reparar todo ese daño pero si aceptas prometo que te cuidaré y jamás volveré a cometer el mismo error. Así que, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposo Kise Ryota? —Miró sus ojos y supo que decía la verdad, algunas veces se lamentaba el ser tan flexible con el pero nunca podía negarse a sus palabras, no podía negarse a él a pesar de todo el sufrimiento.

Soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que Aomine frunciera el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento no tenía palabras para expresar su felicidad, toda la angustia y tristeza de hacía unos momentos se habían esfumado completamente.

Le sorprendió cuando lo tomo del mentón y le beso suavemente sintiendo la dulzura y calidez que le caracterizaba. Por un momento el mundo solo lo habitaban ellos dos y nadie más, se separaron lentamente cuando el oxígeno dejo de llegar a sus pulmones y rieron cuando a los lejos divisaron a la camarera mirándolos con los ojos desorbitados. Daiki tomo su mano una vez más, dejo el dinero de lo que no había consumido y con la hoja aún sin llenar salieron del establecimiento sin rumbo alguno.

.

.

* * *

**Soy inmensamente feliz debido a que este es mi primer AoKise ;u; a pesar de que Midorima era el N° 1 de mi lista de personajes favoritos Kise rápidamente le hizo perder su titulo, tengo una obsesión con Ryota aunque regularmente en los prototipos para mis one-shot siempre tiene un final triste. Así que estoy aún más feliz por darle un final que no fue trágico como suelo acostumbrar. **

**Nueva narración, porque dios esto no es lo que suelo escribir, estoy satisfecha con ello. Y si has leído todas mis tonterías. ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Y por último. ¿Un review?**


End file.
